Katniss, meet Peeta
by evrlrk
Summary: 'Katniss, meet Peeta, Peeta, meet Katniss' They thought they knew each other. Well, Katniss thought he was just another jock in the school. And Peeta thought that she was just another loner. What happens when Prim, becomes best friends with Peeta's younger sister, Emily Mellark? Will they change their opinions on each other, and maybe start to like each other? Modern AU fanfic. :)
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Peeta already knew her. In classes, they would verse each other in sports, and she would have a deadly aim in almost everything, especially archery. He would see her hit the bullseye every single time she held the bow. In rock climbing, she would always be the first to reach the top.

Peeta would see her at lunch, always by herself. He would sit with his friends, Finnick and Annie. She would occasionally talk to Madge and Gale. She would always go to the corner of the oval, where no one ever went. It is full of tall trees, like a little forest, or if you'd rather- like the woods. It is full of poisonous plants and wildlife, and because of that, no one ever ventured there. Plus, it was out of bounds, and if you where caught inside the 'woods' you would be suspended. He never knew how Katniss managed to sneak in and out of there.

To be honest, he thought he knew all about her, just another loner.

* * *

Katniss already knew him. In classes, they would verse each other on sports, and he would always be the strongest in almost every sport, especially wrestling. She would see him tackle and always get the ball in the end. In weightlifting, he would always lift the heaviest weight so easily.

Katniss would see him at lunch, always with the populars. He would always sit with Finnick, Annie, Delly, Glimmer and Thresh. There were always many people surrounding their group, but she could see that he was only good friends with Finnick and Annie. They would always sit at a picnic table, under the big oak tree. The tree turned an magnificent orange in autumn, the colour almost matching the sunset. In spring, it would turn a beautiful, vibrant green matching a forest's canopy. She never knew how someone could cope with all the popularity.

To be honest, she thought she knew all about him, just another jock.

* * *

**Review, follow and favourite guys! I'd love to know what you think of my story :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Thank you reviewing! Enjoy :)**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Katniss looks at Prim with a scowl. Prim has become best friends with her school's jock, and not just any jock, THE jock. The boy that runs the school. The boy that is popular with everyone, everyone but Katniss.

Katniss doesn't know what to do. She can't control Prim's social life, in fact, she can't control Prim's life at all, and she's just beginning to realise that. She knows that Prim only becomes friends with good people. Not once in her life, has she met a rude friend of Prim's. But that doesn't change a thing.

She knows that Prim really wants her to come over, but it would mean the jock will have to drop her off. THE jock. The one she can't stand. She already knows him. A popular jock that's exactly like all the other ones. Selfish and arrogant.

Prim stares at her with pleading eyes. Katniss knows that she really is best friends with her, and maybe it was time for her to come over.

"All right" she sighs. Prim squeals and hugs her tight. She knows that it's hard for Katniss to meet new people. She laughs and pushes Prim away, and starts to clean up the mess, wanting the house to be presentable to Prim's best friend, Emily Mellark.

* * *

Peeta stares at his younger sister. The loner's sister. She has become friends with the loner's sister. He isn't trying to be mean, but there is no other way to describe her. He doesn't know why she hates him so much.

He glances at his sister's pleading eyes. Peeta knows that she isn't very popular, and her best friend is about the only friend she has. She deserves to go to her house. He knows that she's going to ask him to drive him there, and he knows he is going to say yes, and she knows it too. It's the kind of person he is. That's why she asked him instead of Rye.

"All right," he sighs. Emily squeals and hugs him tight. Her eyes sparkle, and it makes him smile. When she's happy, he is happy. He wonders if there will be someone out there that makes him feel happy when they're happy.

Emily runs off, laughing. Peeta walks off to get something to eat, knowing all too well that his sister is making herself presentable to Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

Peeta gets off the car and helps Emily off. He locks the doors and Emily leads the way to the Everdeen's.

He runs his hand through his wavy, blond hair. He has talked to Katniss a few times, but she always pushes him away. Peeta is not used to it. He doesn't even know what he has done to her. It makes Peeta feel sour towards her, even though he thinks shouldn't be.

The Everdeen's garden is overgrown, with dandelions. The grass looks about ankle deep and the house itself looks like it's about to fall apart. The boards are old and have vines growing through the gaps. The windows are old and dirty, and the roof looks like it's about to collapse. He can hear birds sing, a very lovely tune. It only has four notes and it puts him into a trance.

Emily knocks on the door gently, which makes him snap back to attention. They are welcomed with Primrose's face. Peeta watches as Emily and Primrose embrace and laugh, both their faces filled with pure joy. A true friendship.

They part and Katniss comes into view. She gives him a judging look as he says to Emily, " Have a good time, I'll pick you up around 6, okay?"

"Okay."

He walks off, looking at Emily beam at Primrose once again. He also glances back at Katniss, who narrows her eyes at him. He gives her a questioning look. Peeta turns away, and thinks to himself. _Is she always like this?_ She turns away and slams the door. It looks like it is about to fall off.

He opens the car door and turns the keys, expecting the engine to start. All Peeta hears is silence, apart from the birds singing. He slams his head on the steering wheel, cursing himself for not checking the gas. He doesn't even know the way back. He used a GPS. Peeta looks back at the house. _I guess this is where I'll be staying until Rye or Dad gets back from work._

He knock on the door gently, and is welcomed with Katniss's face scowling at him.

"What are you doing here?" she hisses at him.

"My car ran out of gas, I was wondering if I could stay here until my brother or dad comes," Peeta says calmly, but inside he am exploding at the thought of staying here. Keeping your emotions bottled up. It's a skill he has developed over the years to cope with the popularity.

"Don't you know the way back?" she spits at him.

"No, I don't. I can go if you want," His vision starts to spin.

She stares at his forehead, and he realises how hard he hit it on the steering wheel. His vision slowly turns black and he falls, hard, into the ankle deep grass.

* * *

**Sort of a cliffhanger, sorry! Review, follow and favourite guys. I would really like to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own the Hunger Games or the song Stay With Me. **

* * *

Katniss's reaction is slow. She thinks she doesn't care for him, but deep down inside, there is a soft spot that cares for everyone. She tries to carry him into the house and onto the couch, but he is too heavy. She notices his muscles, and big they are. Katniss scolds herself for looking at him. _His looks are purely why he is popular. He is a jerk._

She gives up on lifting him, and gets Prim and Emily to help her. Her mother isn't home yet, and now she has to look after both the girls and Peeta.

They finally get him onto the couch, and Katniss heads towards the kitchen to do the dishes.

* * *

The singing woke him up. Peeta stares at the ceiling, and listens to the harmonic voice coming from somewhere. The voice makes his head all fuzzy, and he can't think straight. He thinks it might be coming from the radio, but the voice sounds so real and so close that he feels as if he moves, the voice will shatter. He realises that he can hear no birds singing. This confusing him greatly, because he heard the birds sing when he first came here.

He lifts his head up, expecting it to be easy. He groans, but tries to stifle it so he can find the source of the voice. The beautiful voice.

He just sits there for a bit, listening to the lyrics.

_**Oh, won't you stay with me?**_

_**Cause you're all I need**_

_**This ain't love it's clear to see**_

_**But darling, stay with me**_

_**Why am I so emotional?**_

_**No it's not a good look, gain some self control**_

_**And deep down I know this never works**_

_**But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt**_

_**Oh, won't you stay with me?**_

_**Cause you're all I need**_

_**This ain't love it's clear to see**_

_**But darling, stay with me**_

"Always," he mumbles, barely audible. He doesn't know why he thought of saying always.

He looks around, now needing to know who is singing. He whips his head around and his eyes focus on Katniss Everdeen. _  
_

His eyes widen. Never in his wildest dreams had he pictured Katniss singing. Ever. The loner sings. Not just any singing. Singing that even the birds stop to listen. The girl just stands there, washing the dishes, her hips swaying slightly. He also notices that for once, her hair is braided into two plaits instead of her usual one sided-braid. He also sees that she is wearing a red plaid shirt, with faded blue jeans.

He lays back down, and tries to fake asleep. Katniss comes over to him, humming slightly She places a cool cloth onto of his bruise, a bruise her had just noticed. Her cool fingers brush slightly against his skin and he opens his eyes, not really quite believing what is happening. The loner, who doesn't care about anyone, is caring for him. She stops singing, and what surprises him is that he feels disappointed.

"I can go if you want.." he starts to say.

Katniss blushes slightly. She knows he heard her sing.

"No! You can't! Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"I can tell that you don't want.." he insists.

"No, you can't leave, and that's final. You wait for your brother to pick you up. Okay? "

"But,"

Katniss shoves the cool cloth into his mouth, stopping his words. She really needs to get on with her chores. Peeta just stares at her, and takes the cloth out of his mouth.

"Go to sleep," she says soothingly. It's surprising how one can change her mood so quickly.

"Okay," he croaks out. He shuts his eyes, wishing that the voice will come to lull him into sleep. But it doesn't.

He tries to sleep, slowly realising that the girl her thought he knew was nothing like he had thought.

* * *

**Review, follow and favourite! I want to know what you guys think. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

**There is some swearing in this chapter.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Peeta goes home with his dad. He will never forget her voice. It is her voice that lulls him into sleep tonight.

It is school tomorrow, and he has sport in the first two periods. That means he will see Katniss again. And it will mean that he has to face to girl he thought he knew.

At school, his class waits on the top oval. He gets this thing, this funny feeling in his stomach. He curses himself for feeling this. He knows what it is. The last time he got it, it ended really badly. He also knows who is causing it, and is cursing himself again for that little part of him that is falling in love with the loner.

* * *

Sport goes past quickly. She notices that Peeta has been looking at her alot.

Lunch is a nightmare for Katniss. This has never happened before, normally everyone would be scared of her and leave her alone.

She walked past the big oak tree, it's leaves are sunset orange. That's where all the drama started. Glimmer was sitting on the picnic table, with some of her other friends, Clove, Marvel and Cato.

"Katniss! Wait up, I need to talk to you!" Glimmer says with a sickly sweet voice.

"What?"

"It's about my boyfriend, you know, the most popular boy in the school?"

"Yeah, that one," Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Well, you see, someone saw you and him together. Do you see where I am going?"

Katniss starts to walk away.

"He's mine, bitch, stay away from him."

"Did you just call me a..."

"You heard right, bitch. Get lost, freak."

"You are the one that fricking started it!" Katniss gives her a death glare. "Slut," she mutters.

"What did you just call me?"

"A fricking slut."

Katniss tries to walk away but something tugs on her hair, and then her head jerks back. She just pulled her hair.

Katniss knows she is better than this, and doesn't want to fight. She climbs up the thick trunk of the oak tree, Glimmer, Cato, Marvel and Clove yelling swears. She reaches the top of the tree, and just can make out a figure approaching the tree.

Peeta.

And he doesn't do anything. He just stares up at her for 2 long minutes.

She feels surprisingly hurt. Then she remembers, Peeta is their friend. He is a jerk.

Glimmer aims a stick and tries to throw it at her, but it flies past Katniss. Cato tries to climb the tree, but he falls and grunts.

"Wait for her to come down, she can't stay there forever."

Peeta.

Katniss is puzzled. _Why would he do that?_

* * *

All lunch, they stay at the picnic table, Peeta occasionally looking back at her, his blue eyes staring at her. She shifts uncomfortably. She could jump and sprint away. Katniss positions her self, ready to jump. She glances back at Peeta. He shakes his head at her. _What?_

Katniss is about to jump. That is when Peeta yells. _Dammit! Why did he have to-. _Peeta doesn't tell the others that she jumping. Instead he says, "We have that homework assignment due next period!"

"Shit!"

"C'mon, I hate Miss Trinket!"

They all run off, Peeta catching her eye just before she leaves. She can see something in his eyes. Sadness. Something inside of her snaps, like breaking a glow stick. Her heart feels a pang of sadness when she stares back into those eyes. Katniss climbs down the tree, oblivious that orange leaves are stuck in her hair. She can only think about Peeta Mellark's eyes. Those deep blue eyes.

* * *

**Follow, favourite and review! I would love to know what you think. Short chapter, sorry. I've been busy lately, and follow my instagram, it's ****catching. everlark**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**One Year Later**

Katniss could only think about how Peeta saved her from Glimmer and her friends. She admitted that it was nice of him, but completely uncalled for. She could handle things herself. She has avoided his gaze since then.

She cursed Prim for wanting go to the Mellark's house. Katniss persuaded that Prim and Emily meet in the park, ever since Emily came to her place. It was a disaster. She had to look after Peeta. But still, she agreed. It has been over a year since then, and Prim's and Emily's friendship with each other has only grown stronger.

* * *

Peeta cursed Emily for wanting Prim to come over. It had been a year since Emily went over to Prim's for the first time. And it had also been the last, until now. He remembered the first time he saw Katniss, saw her for real. Her dark brown hair was in two braids instead of one. She wore a red plaid shirt and faded blue jeans.

Emily always persisted that he liked her, and he knew there was a secret part of him that did. He never let that secret part of him show. It was too embarrassing.

"C'mon, Peet! Everyone knows you like her! I'm doing you a favour."

"I don't like her and what's the favour?"

"Well, Katniss will drop off Prim when she comes over."

"And she agreed to this?"

"Surprisingly, yes! Now help me clean up you doof and stop blushing."

"I am not!"

"Am so"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Oh, I see now. If you get me and Katniss together, you and Prim will be sister-in-laws."

"Erm."

* * *

Katniss and Prim arrived to Emily's place. It was stunning, and exactly as Katniss expected it to be. A mansion. A jock's home. It's probably got servants everywhere.

The grass here was trimmed to perfection, and in her favourite colour as well. Forest green. Beautiful flowers in all the colours of the rainbow lined the house. She recognised a few plants, but Prim pulled her to the front door. The house was huge. It had a balcony out sticking out the front and windows all over the place. Even the front door looked spectacular. It looked like it was made out of solid gold.

Emily came to the front door. Prim and Emily embraced and Emily ushered us in. The first thing that hit Katniss was the smell. It wasn't bad at all. It smelt... delicious. She figured that someone was baking something. She sniffed the air again. Cheese. Someone was baking cheese buns, her favourite.

Emily and Prim talked non-stop until they reached the kitchen. Katniss was in an awed daze most of the time. Everything looked new, modern and sleek. The couch they passed by was easily the size of two beds.

Finally, the arrived at the kitchen. She was so shocked at what she saw.

Peeta, the jock, the jerk, the idiot, was baking her favourite.

* * *

Peeta spun around when her heard Emily and Prim speak, and he was lost for words. Emily said that Katniss will only drop her off. She didn't mention anything about her coming into the house.

Katniss stood there and looked as shocked as he was. Emily and Prim stopped talking and looked at them. They burst out laughing.

"Katniss, have a fun time with Peeta!" Prim called as they walked away.

"But try not do THAT kind of fun, you know," Emily giggled.

"It's unhealthy for kids your age," they both called back to Katniss and Peeta in union.

Katniss was beginning to realise that Prim and Emily were meant to be best friends. There were going to be much more of Prim going to Emily's or Emily going to Prim's. Katniss sighed.

* * *

Peeta sighed. There were going to be much more of Prim going to Emily's or Emily going to Prim's. They were just meant to be besties. Peeta will just have to accept that.

* * *

Peeta and Katniss just stared at each other when they sighed in union. They didn't know what to do with themselves. They would rather be caught dead then with each other.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Review, favourite and follow! I would love to know what you guys think :) Follow my instagram. it's catching. everlark**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Katniss stood awkwardly in the kitchen. The smell of the cheese buns intoxicating to her, and her mouth started to water. _No, Katniss. Get out of this house, _she thought. She started towards the front door, but something caught her eye. On a drawer was a small golden pin. It was a bird inside a circle holding onto an arrow. It looked worn and out of place in the house. Correction, in the mansion.

She must've been standing there for a while because out of the corner of her eye, Peeta walked slowly to her.

"Are you.. alright?" Peeta said quietly.

Katniss scowled and turned around, her braid slapping her in the face in the process. Katniss sighed and walked on, out the mansion. Well at least tried to. Peeta grabbed a hold of her shoulder, and they both ignored the strange tingling sensation coursing through their bodies.

"What?" Katniss said sharply.

"I just.. I just wanted you to know.. to know that um... that your sister is a good person and I wouldn't mind her coming over whenever she likes," Peeta says scrunching his eyebrows together, waiting for Katniss to snap at him. Instead it's different. She melted.

"That's... alright I guess. Emily is cool too," Katniss replied.

They stand awkwardly again, until Katniss turns to leave.

"Wait! Would you like a cheese bun?"

Katniss smiled but bit her lip.

It became one of her favourite things that day.

* * *

**Short, so so so short, I know, don't kill me. At least I updated...**

**Sorry, I've had writers block for all my stories and the homework I get.**

**Don't get me started.**

**Anyways, review, favourite and follow ;)**

**Helpful criticism will be appreciated! **


End file.
